From several decades of research from the National Institute for Literacy, U.S. Department of Education, and the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development, it has been learned that learning to read can start at home. Learning to read can start before children go to school. Children can start down the road to becoming advanced readers from birth. Early experiences with spoken and written language are a foundation and set the stage for children to become successful readers. Research of the Maryland State Assessment Test from 2003 to 2006 indicates that many schools are below 70% in reading proficiency. The groups identified were African Americans, American Indians, Hispanic, those residing on farming communities, and special education students. The Maryland State Assessment Test in 2007 indicated that there was an increase of 2% to 5%. However, students are still below reading proficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,431 discloses a game that may include “linguistic questions.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,391 discloses a game that relates to illegal chemical substances.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,503 discloses a game that relates colors to alphanumeric characters.
What is needed is a game that helps children who have difficulty reading and non-readers, to enjoy playing a reading game, so that they will play often and learn to read sooner than they would if they did not play the game.
What is also needed is a game that young children enjoy playing so that they play often, so the non-reader or child learns to read sooner than they would if they did not play the game.
What is also needed is a board game that is an educational game designed to help early childhood and school age children build reading skills and have fun learning at the same time. What is needed is a board game that will help to teach children to read. The accumulation of points may be the result of the player or team's knowledge in spelling, parts of speech, reading comprehension, critical thinking, problem solving, and greed.
What is also needed is a board game to teach children to read, build vocabulary, develop literacy skills, and become the first player or team to accumulate a point total, such as 550 or more points. The accumulation of points may be the result of the player or team's knowledge in spelling, parts of speech, reading comprehension, critical thinking, and greed. What is needed is a board game that is designed so that teachers can incorporate the game in their reading curriculum to help build their students reading skills.